


Iridescent

by MagykFey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagykFey/pseuds/MagykFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves to watch Tony work with his hands. Tony is completely in his element and it's the most gorgeous thing Bucky has ever seen. It's captivating, engaging and fascinating. After Tony takes an unnecessary risk in the lab Bucky decides that is the final straw. Maybe if Tony realized how much he meant to Bucky he wouldn't treat his health and well being so carelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a short little thing to get me back into writing these two after a family vacation and the start of freshman orientation. My college schedule has been exhausting this last week, but, it should settle down and hopefully I can get back to writing. Hope you enjoy!!

Bucky loved to watch Tony's hands as he worked. Tony slowly drew a thin iridescence sheet of plastic from the tray it had been soaking in. His rough, calloused fingers gripped the tongs with an easy confidence that came from hours of lab work and shimmering drops of a viscous soap-like liquid dripped from the thin sheet.

Bucky wonder sometimes what it would be like to have all of Tony's focus directed at him. The idea made him feel uncomfortably hot under the collar. Tony twisted the sheet. It looked like the bastard child of a soap bubble and silicon wrap.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, swallowing as Tony turned sharp brown eyes in his directions. Tony grinned and Bucky felt his heart skip a beat. That wasn't Tony's media grin. His grin was light, in a completely innocent display of excitement. The corner of Tony's eyes crinkled and Bucky wanted to press his fingers against the gentle wrinkles of Tony's skin.

“It's beautiful isn't it?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded and Tony walked around his workbench. He beckoned Dummy and U over and coaxed the two robots to hold the sheet between them. Then he pulled a handgun from a drawer of his workbench. Before Bucky could ask what he was doing Tony fired.

The bullet flew true, striking the sheet. Bucky winced, waiting for the bullet to tear through the paper thin material. He didn't believe his eyes as the sheet rippled and the bullet ricocheted back. The bullet hit the floor to ceiling glass panel of Tony's workshop with a dull thud.

“Prefect!” Tony said, placing the firearm on top of the workbench and bouncing over to Dummy and U.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Bucky shouted, unable to tear his eyes away from the bullet embedded in the glass.

Tony looked surprised. Bucky barely caught a flash of resignation flick over Tony's face before it was replace with a fake grin.

“It's fine. Dummy and U didn't get a single scratch on them and I have more than enough money to buy another pane of bullet proof glass,” Tony said, waving a hand in a flippant motion that made Bucky want to strangle him. Bucky rose and stalked forward, pulling Tony into a rough hug.

“No you moron. What if you'd gotten hit?” Bucky asked. Tony struggled against him for a bit before sinking into Bucky's embrace.

“Sorry. Lab safety has never been super important if I'm the only one in danger,” Tony explained. His voice came out thick and apologetic.

Bucky pulled back to look at Tony's expression. He was flushed slightly and wouldn't look at Bucky. Poor guy obviously did not get enough hugs. Bucky decided in that moment that if no one else bothered to give Tony physical affection he would have to step in.

“Anyway,” Tony said, snapping back to the science at hand. “I was playing around with the properties of Oblek the other day and I thought it would make really good armor if I could finagle it just right. It's pretty much bullet proof, but, it has some down sides.”

Tony pulled out a pocket knife and sliced the sheet down the middle. It folded away, cut cleanly down the middle then it started to drip until nothing was left of the sheet except for two small puddles on the cement next to Dummy and U. Bucky knelt and poked one of the puddles with his finger. The puddle looked like water, with a slight iridescent sheen. He rubbed the liquid between his forefinger and thumb. It was slippery like soap and evaporated slowly.

“Try punching it,” Tony said, flopping down beside Bucky. Bucky gave him an incredulous look, but, he considered it. The liquid did stop a bullet a few minutes earlier.

Bucky braced himself, settling into a more grounded kneeling position and pulled his metal arm back. Bucky focused on the liquid, but, he was distracted by a muffled sound that came from Tony. Concerned he turned to look at the other man, but, Tony waved him off.

“Nothing. It's all fine. I was just... You looked very,” Tony trailed off. Bucky felt a piece of his heart crumple. Tony always had something to say. Now he wouldn't meet Bucky's eyes. Bucky knew what this was. Tony was scared. Scared of The Winter Soldier and scared of Bucky. It hurt, in a cold, sharp way that Bucky hadn't realized he could feel after having been frozen to near death.

Bucky shoved those thoughts away and turned his attention to the puddle of liquid. It shimmered, harmless and unassuming, under the flat florescent lights of Tony's lab. Bucky wheeled his arm back and gave it a solid punch. His hand bounced back, the momentum of his arm shifting suddenly enough to throw him off balance.

Tony placed a hand on the center of his back to steady him and Bucky swore he could feel Tony's vibrating excitement through the slight touch.

“What? How?” Bucky heard himself stammer, surprised despite himself.

Tony's whole face lit up as he jumped into an explanation of molecular bonds and chemical properties that Bucky hung on to like it was a rope saving him from falling over a cliff. If he focused on anything else about Tony he would be irrevocable lost. As Tony got more technical - delighting in an engaged and interested audience even if it was only an audience of one - Bucky could no longer follow. He started noticing the way Tony's hands cut through the air, sharp and competent. He noticed Tony's eyes dancing with joy and light.

Bucky leaned forward, drawn into Tony's space like a moth to flame. Tony's explanation slowed from a flood of words to stunned silence as Bucky gave into his desire to touch the crinkles of Tony's crow's feet. Tony's mouth moved soundlessly for several long seconds.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked, his voice coming out deeper and huskier than usual. Tony sat, sprawled on the cement, his mouth gaping in shock.

Bucky waited until the silence became suffocating. He shouldn't have asked. Tony was afraid of him. How could he have forgotten that? Bucky backed away, shame turning in his gut, opening his mouth to explain or deflect, anything to get that look off Tony's face.

“Sorry. Never mind. I just thought-” Bucky started, cut off by Tony's hand clasped over his mouth.

“Wait,” Tony said, grabbing Bucky's metal hand in his and drawing it back up to his face. “You're good. You're okay. I want this. It's just my head ran so far in front of my mouth that I couldn't say anything. I'm not sure you're ready for a relationship. I'm not sure I can be the support you need and I don't want you to get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“But do you know who that is?” Tony asked. His words were diamond sharp and ground against Bucky's own fears.

“I know who I want to be. Can anyone really know more than that?” Bucky replied. It was true. He wanted to be the happy, safe, caring asshole that Steve talked about so fondly. Was a person anything more than an amalgamation of wants and needs, interests and aspirations?

Tony wavered, his body subconsciously arching closer to Bucky's. Bucky imagined that he could see the thoughts in Tony's head flickering over his eyes like a old movie reel. Bucky could wait for him to come to a conclusion.

“I'm not sure,” Tony sighed, dropping his forehead to rest on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky rubbed Tony's temple as soothingly as he could manage with his metal fingers.

“I've been powerless against what other people want me to do or to be for so long Tony. I'm tired of that. Don't do that to me too. If you aren't interested that's something I will respect, but, if you are hesitating because you don't think I know what I want then you're an asshole. Knock it off,” Bucky replied, stern, but, not unkind.

“I don't want to fuck this up,” Tony blurted out. There was a dam somewhere in Tony's mind that burst and words rushed forward. “I like having you in my space. I like being able to do something alongside someone else without having to worry about putting on a mask or catering to them in any way. I get that with Bruce sometimes, but, I'm also walking the line between pushing him to be more confident in his control and not actual provoking him to Hulk out. And I like that! It's a challenge, a puzzle of words, actions and reactions. But with you it's so easy, so natural. I don't have to think about anything like that and I can't lose it.”

Bucky mulled that over. It a lot of ways Tony was right, what they had together now was wonderful and grounding. Bucky didn't have many things that were grounding in his life.

“I understand,” Bucky said, pulling away from Tony. “I think it's worth the risk, but, I won't make that decision for you.”

Tony clutched at Bucky's shirt, looking like a wreck, but, Bucky couldn't bring himself to regretting bring up the topic.

“I think,” Tony began, faltering. Then a beautiful expression crossed his face and Bucky felt himself smile. Tony whole body radiated determination. His clenched jaw, tighten lips and blazing eyes made bubbles of lust and excitement explode in Bucky's chest. “I can do this. I will make this work, even if I have to walk to hell and back, carrying the Iron Man suit on my back.”

“We will make this work,” Bucky corrected with a grin. “It takes two to tango.”

“Fine,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “We'll compromise or whatever.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Bucky asked. He was giddy and ready to take on the world if only Tony said they would take on the world together.

“Yes please. I'd like that,” Tony answered, plastering himself to Bucky's chest, his warm breath hovering over Bucky's lips.

Bucky pressed his nose to Tony's neck, breathing him in before pressing gentle kisses up his skin. He ghosted over Tony's jaw, nibbled on his earlobe and cupped Tony's head in one silver hand. Tony made a soft whining sound, tugging at Bucky's hair in an attempt to drag Bucky where he wanted him. Bucky chuckled, low and rough, pressing a kiss to Tony's crow's feet.

“You are stunning when you're passionate,” Bucky rumbled in Tony's ear.

“I'm even more stunning when I'm naked, spread over my bed and begging for more,” Tony murmured back. “Now kiss me.”

Bucky choked back a groan and did as ordered, brushing his lips over Tony's before diving back in for more. Tony kissed back, his lips chapped and moist. Bucky shifted, using his body to press Tony's willing body back until he was lying on the cement with Bucky above him.

They kissed until Tony was breathless, panting into Bucky mouth and writhing under him. Bucky slowed down the kiss. Tony whined, but, followed his lead. Eventually they pulled away for air and Bucky rested his head on Tony's quickly rising chest. They lay together in silence for a few moments, breathing each other in.

Bucky couldn't begin to explain to Tony how nice it was to lay there with him, but, he thought Tony understood anyway.

“Sorry about digging into you leg,” Tony said and Bucky shrugged. Tony's arousal didn't bother him, but, he wasn't driven to do anything with it either.

“It's fine. Now let's curl up on the couch and you can explain to me again how that soap-stuff works,” Bucky said, getting to his feet and helping Tony up after him.

Tony brushed himself off, grabbed a rag and wiped the liquid off the floor. He hesitated before nodding to himself and grabbing Bucky's hand. Bucky grinned and kissed his temple, tugging Tony over to the couch.

“So what I did,” Tony said, launching into a slower explanation this time and making sure Bucky was following him.

Bucky settled back against the couch cushions, letting himself soak in the science and the warmth of Tony's body. It was a good day for new beginnings.

 


End file.
